freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
2001
Category:Calendar New maintainer 28 December 2001 :A new maintainer has joined the Freeciv development team. He is Mike Kaufman. :Mike has been the maintainer of CivWorld the Freeciv scenario editor and helped in the creation of the new city dialog now in CVS. :Have a happy new year! '' Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa'' ---- Freeciv Feature at O'Reilly 26 November 2001 :Check out the cool Freeciv feature at the O'Reilly Network. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- New Tutorial 21 November 2001 :Jacky Mallett has provided a new turorial for multiplayer called The Art of Freeciv. It is a wonderful read, and will probably help players of just about any level. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- New experimental metaserver link 11 October 2001 :A new experimental page for the metaserver has been added. It shows all the players currently connected to civserver.freeciv.org servers on the metaserver with their rankings. Check it out. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Italian Freeciv news site 20 September 2001 :Paolo Sammicheli and Lino Mastrodomenico has put together a nice Italian Freeciv news site kudo's to you guys. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Freeciv article on Brave GNU World 19 September 2001 :Brave GNU World - Issue #31 features an article about Freeciv. Take a look! '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- New administrator wanted 17 August 2001 :It's safe to say that without Thue, there would have been no 1.12.0; most of the new code was either written by him or applied by him. :But there is also a lot of code that didn't make it into 1.12.0, and the freeciv-dev mailing list is very active. :The best news is that we have a new maintainer: Raimar Falke. Help is still wanted in coordinating all the code contributions and getting them into CVS. '' Reinier Post'' ---- Retirement from administrator post 17 August 2001 :As I will not have time for freeciv at this time I will stop functioning as administrator. :For freeciv stuff you would normally mail to me you should try mailing to Tony Stuckey or (appropriate in most cases) one of the mailing lists. '' Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- Binaries for 1.12.0 released 14 August 2001 :Binary distributions for 1.12.0 are becoming available: Jan Dittberner has provided a Mandrake package, and Andreas Kemnade has provided an update to his MS Windows version. Please upgrade if you were using his 1.11.12 version, mentioned below; it is buggy. See the download page for more details. '' Reinier Post'' ---- Civworld available for 1.12.0 13 August 2001 :The Civworld maintainer Mike Kaufman has released a version of Civworld, our map/scenario editor, for 1.12.0. :Civworld is distributed as a patch against the 1.12.0 source, see the Civworld README file for instructions. Get it here: Civworld patch (0.11MB) '' Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- Version 1.12.0 released! 10 August 2001 :Version 1.12.0 is available as gzip (5.45MB) or bzip2 (4.10MB). :The list of changes since 1.11.4 can be found in the NEWS file. :Thanks go to all the developers and contributers. :Note that this is only a source code release. Binaries for various platforms will be made available soon. '' Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- Windows beta version 08 August 2001 :Andreas Kemnade has compiled a windows version of the fourth beta (1.11.12). You can get it here: freeciv-1.11.12-gtk-win-1.zip (5.56MB) '' Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- Fourth beta for 1.12.0 release 07 August 2001 :The Fourth and final (would I lie to you?) beta for the 1.12.0 release is available at freeciv-1.11.12.tar.bz2 (4.10MB) or freeciv-1.11.12.tar.gz (5.44MB). A diff against the previous beta (1.11.10) is also available as bzip2 (0.30MB) or gzip (0.55MB). :This beta contains various minor bugfixes. '' Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- Donations are possible 06 August 2001 :Tuxgames has been so nice to organize donations to free software projects. Freeciv is also listed there, so have a look Here. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Third beta for 1.12.0 release 03 August 2001 :The Third and probably (really!) last beta for the 1.12.0 release is available at freeciv-1.11.10.tar.bz2 (4.04MB) or freeciv-1.11.10.tar.gz (5.36MB). A diff against the previous beta (1.11.8) is also available as bzip2 (0.01MB) or gzip (0.01MB). :The noteworthy difference from the second beta (1.11.8) is that a bug that caused it to not compile on some operating systems has been fixed. '' Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- Second beta for 1.12.0 release 02 August 2001 :The Second and probably last beta for the 1.12.0 release is available at freeciv-1.11.8.tar.bz2 (4.03MB) or freeciv-1.11.8.tar.gz (5.36MB). A diff against the previous beta (1.11.6) is also available as bzip2 (0.73MB) or gzip (1.15MB). :As always you can also use the anonymous CVS access to get the latest source. :The list of changes since 1.11.4 can be found in the NEWS file. :Help us test the beta and report any bugs to the bugtracking system. But please check the BUGS file first. :Have fun and remember to report the bugs! AUTHOR Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- WinCE port 20 July 2001 :Jennifer Glover is working on a WinCE port of Freeciv. Screenshots available. '' Reinier Post'' ---- Beta for 1.12.0 release 30 June 2001 :The first beta for the 1.12.0 release is available at freeciv-1.11.6.tar.bz2 (3.73MB) or freeciv-1.11.6.tar.gz (4.98MB). A diff against 1.11.4 is also available as bzip2 (2.57MB) or gzip (3.37MB). :As always you can also use the anonymous CVS access to get the latest source. :The list of changes since 1.11.4 can be found in the NEWS file. :Help us test the beta and report any bugs to the bugtracking system. But please check the BUGS file first. :Have fun and remember to report the bugs! AUTHOR Thue Janus Kristensen'' ---- New Freeciv Co-Administrator 28 June 2001 :Hello Freecivers! :I'm pleased to announce that Thue Janus Kristensen has accepted the position of co-administrator of the Freeciv project. He will replace myself in that capacity. Tony Stuckey remains as the other co-administrator. :The demands of my job have lately kept me from spending as much time on Freeciv as I've wanted to, and as I've needed to. So, for some time now I have been looking for a replacement. :Thue, who is perhaps most famous for his Isometric View implementation, has been very active in many areas of Freeciv development lately. I'm sure he'll do an excellent job as co-administrator. '' Jeff Mallatt'' ---- new civworld version 31 May 2001 :Mike Kaufman has released a new version of Civworld, the Freeciv map editor. It is a patch against the current CVS code (1.11.5), so you may have to update your CVS source code tree; see the civworld.README. '' Reinier Post'' ---- civserver.freeciv.org abandons 1.11.4 31 May 2001 :The public Freeciv gameserver, civserver.freeciv.org, will no longer run any 1.11.4 games, due to severe instability problems - nearly every game I played there would hang if one of the players had connection problems, and upon losing connection, reconnecting is often impossible. This causes a lot of confusion. :All Freeciv players are urged to use a recent CVS version. You can play on a CVS server with a 1.11.4 client - they are compatible. Compile your own CVS client if you want new features such as isometric view. '' Reinier Post'' ---- Gif crusade 10 May 2001 :As is proper for a Free Software site, we joined the merry band of gif crusaders and their slaughtering of the evil gif files. Today I ran gif2png on this site, and thereby choked a lot of gifs hehe, altough a lot is still left, due to them being animated or transparent. :As a result, there might be some broken links and descriptions which might be wrong. Please notify me if you find any. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Italian L10N completed. 26 April 2001 :Great news, Paolo Sammicheli writes that the Italian Freeciv Community have completed the Italian Localization. Congratulations! It is available in the LOCALIZATION section. :Besides that they have translated www.freeciv.org into Italian, check it out www.freeciv.it '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- CIV Evolution 21 April 2001 :Cool a new civ clone has been reported by Iain M. It is a native windows civ clone, which is completely playable. :Go fetch it. NOW! And see if we can use some of its ideas in Freeciv. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Freeciv hit by rolling blackouts 20 March 2001 :You may or may not have noticed that civserver.freeciv.org was down for quite a few hours, www.freeciv.org was also down, albeit for a much shorter time. Freeciv has been a victim of the horribly executed power deregulation in California. There is little I can do to get around these problems short of paying very high fees to have Freeciv hosted in a controlled hosting environment. Even if I were to put the machines on a UPS backup, the switches in this building would go down anyway. I apologise for the problems this may cause, but please bear with us. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- New Tileset: Tinydent 1 March 2001 :This is a new tileset for freeciv. I named it "tinydent", because it is the scaled version of the excellent trident tileset. It has the same size as the dizzy one: 20x20 pixels. :After resizing I had to correct some things by hand: railroads completely redrawn, new character graphics and hp display, most flags also redrawn and size-adjusted a bit and many other smaller fixes. :It took me about 10 hours to make these changes with PPaint on my Amiga. Go get it from the Download section. :PS (added April 6 by rp) Tuomas Airaksinen has created a 'drop-in' distribution of this tileset that works with the current Freeciv versions! README tarball '' Tajti Attila'' ---- Civworld 8 February 2001 :After Thue brought the Freeciv map editor, Civworld, up to date with the latest code base, Mike Kaufman made some further improvements. Note that Freeciv doesn't offer scripted scenarios in the way that Civ II does. But at least we have a map editor again. You may also wish to try our contributed maps. Or submit your own! '' Reinier Post'' ---- Isometric view 8 February 2001 :Thue's isometric view patch has been in CVS since January, 25. It allows you to play in Civ II-style (isometric) view, with Civ II-compatible tilesets. One of those, the 'hires' tileset by Tim Smith, is now in the distribution as well. :This feature was high on the wishlist of many; Thue went out and did it! :Please note that it is only in CVS for now, so you will have to compile Freeciv from source in order to use it. See CVS source snapshots. :For a quick impression, see the latest screenshots. '' Reinier Post'' ---- Mac OSX port 31 January 2001 :Thanks to Brian Olson for making Freeciv happen on OSX. :The port is at least two thirds done, and is easily playable from beginning till 500 A.D. or so. Then you start wanting features not implemented yet. Go get it from the PROJECTS page. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Claus talks about Freeciv 25 January 2001 :Claus Leth Gregersen Everybody who might be so lucky will hear Claus Leth Gregersen talk about Freeciv, at this year's LinuxForum in Denmark/Copenhagen. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- New 20x20 tileset 22 January 2001 :Jussi Asp has uploaded a new tileset. It is 20x20 and true color and sitting on the ftp site. So if you play at a low resolution or just want to be able to see more of the map, give them a try. You can check out a screenshot. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- First Two Contributed Nations 20 January 2001 :The first two submissions to our new Contributed Nations area have just been posted. They are a very complete Assyrian nation, and a bare Cuban ruleset. :As always, contributions are provided as-is. They have not been tested in any way. :You can find a link to the Contributed Nations area on the Download page. '' Jeff Mallatt'' ---- New photo of Freeciv 18 January 2001 :I took a new picture of Freeciv in its new home. Not real exciting, but hey, I have a digital camera. You can also see civserver.freeciv.org next to it. I guess you can't tell its a dual PII 333 from the photo. The box on top of www.freeciv.org is a drive I use for backups, its a lot faster than tape. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- News from Italy 17 January 2001 :Paolo Sammicheli writes that the Italian Freeciv community has completed about 50% of the Italian Localization. Congratulations! :He also reports that they have inaugurated a new mailing list mailto:freeciv-utenti@siena.linux.it, on which wil be discussed strategy, help for newbies and organization of tournaments. :For more news about this very active community, please visit http://freeciv.siena.linux.it/. '' Jeff Mallatt'' ---- Another GUI Server Frontend 07 January 2001 :Lars Hoeyer has written a GUI Server Frontend in GTK, called gCivServ (version 0.1), which "runs the server in a different process using named pipes for communication". :You can find a link to this on the Download page, or you can go directly to Lars' Web Site. '' Jeff Mallatt'' ---- An Area for Contributed Nations 07 January 2001 :We are running up against a limit in the code to the number of nations. To allow for people to share new nations, we've created an area on the FTP site for them. You can find a link to this area on the Download page. :If you wish to contribute a nation, upload it to the incoming directory on the Freeciv FTP server: ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/incoming/ and send an e-mail to one of the Administrators, so he can move the file to the contrib/nations directory. '' Jeff Mallatt'' ---- A map editor for CVS 05 January 2001 :Thue Janus Kristensen has updated some of the old CivWorld code to work with the current CVS version of Freeciv. You can grab the diff in the contrib/utils section of the ftp server. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Freeciv in the new year 02 January 2001 :The new year is here, and with it brings some changes for Freeciv. :First, we are moving the official IRC channel over to Openprojects.net. Point your irc client to irc.openprojects.net and give us a chat on #freeciv. I am there most of the working day (PST) and there are others who are there as much or more than I am. Sometimes we even talk about Freeciv. :Look for more changes with Freeciv this year. Civserver.freeciv.org is getting some updating. All the game data is going into a database which will make some things much nicer as well as facilitate player ranking. Some changes need to be made to Freeciv before this can happen *hint, hint*. I don't think I am overstepping my authority in saying ther will be a Freeciv release sometime this year as well. :I look forward to more fun this year with the worlds greatest game. Stop by #freeciv and say, "Hi". '' Paul Zastoupil''